jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedi-Tempel (Coruscant)
|Erbauer=Jedi-Orden |Zweck=*Sitz des Jedi-Rates *Ausbildungsort für Jünglinge |Planet=Coruscant |Region/Stadt=Galactic City |Fläche= |Energieversorgung= |Verteidigung=*Jedi-Tempel-Wachen *Tempel-Sicherheit |Besatzung= |Rolle=Zentrum des Jedi-Ordens |Ära=*Ära der Alten Republik *Ära des Aufstiegs des Imperiums *Ära der Rebellion *Ära der Neuen Republik |Zugehörigkeit= *Jedi-Orden *Galaktische Republik *Galaktisches ImperiumThe Force Unleashed (Videospiel) *Neue Republik *Neuer Jedi-Orden }} Der Jedi-Tempel auf Coruscant war der administrative Sitz des Hohen Rates der Jedi und bot tausenden Jedi seit Jahrhunderten eine sichere Wohn- und Zufluchtsstätte. Darüber hinaus war es ein Hort der Kontemplation sowie des Wissens. Das Gebäude wurde tausende von Jahren vor der Machtergreifung Palpatines und der damit verbundenen Umstrukturierung der Galaktischen Republik in das Galaktische Imperium erbaut und überstand mehrere galaxisweite Kriege. Erst einige Jahrzehnte später wurde der Tempel vollkommen zerstört, was den Neuen Jedi-Orden veranlasste, einen neuen Sitz zu erbauen. Die Wächter des Jedi-Tempels sind spezielle, von Cin Drallig ausgebildete Jedi. Während der Klonkriege wurde der Tempel auch mit dem Decknamen „''Die Leutchen daheim“ bezeichnet. Beschreibung Architektur miniatur|links|Der Jedi-Tempel bei Nacht. Der Tempel bestand grundsätzlich aus einer weiträumigen Zikkuratbasis, deren Wände nach innen geneigt nach oben hin zueinander liefen. Unterbrochen wurde der Lauf durch ein weit ausgedehntes Flachdach, auf dem sich fünf schlanke Türme befanden. Gleichmäßig voneinander entfernt an den jeweils vier Ecken der fundamentalen Basis positioniert, befanden sich vier davon. In der Mitte des Tempeldachs erstreckte sich ein fünfter, weitaus größerer Turm in den Himmel Coruscants. Die Architektur des Tempels war von einem uralten Stil beeinflusst worden, der symbolisch für die Entwicklung eines Padawan stand. Obwohl die meisten Gebäude auf Coruscant mehr auf Funktionalität ausgelegt waren, folgte der Jedi-Tempel auch anderen baulichen Pfaden. Im oberen Bereich des Ostturms befand sich die Kommandozentrale, von der aus Abläufe und Missionen koordiniert wurden. Der Südturm beinhaltete einen Zugangsweg zum Hauptlüftungsschacht, der für die technische Wartung vonnöten war. Des Weiteren hatte der Tempel andere Räumlichkeiten, die von den Jedi benutzt wurden. So auch der Saal der Tausend Quellen. Er befand sich unter einer riesigen Kuppel, an der Illuminationsbänke einen Tagesablauf nachahmten. Er war ein Lieblingsort vieler Jedi, der für viele ein Rückzugsort oder ein Ort der Ruhe war. Oftmals wurde dort die morgendliche Meditation verübt. miniatur|Die Türme des Jedi-Tempels.Die Analyseräume des Tempels waren meist laut und von geschäftlicher Aktivität geprägt. Viele SP-4 Analysedroiden verrichteten dort ihren Dienst und halfen den Jedi bei der Analyse verschiedener Artefakte, Fundstücke oder anderer Gegenstände, deren Zweck und Herkunft festgestellt werden musste. Für die Jedi unabdinglich waren vor allem auch die Trainingsräume, die sich im Jedi-Tempel befanden. Entweder trainierten die machtsensitiven Jedi mit anderen, wobei dabei nicht bis zum Tod gekämpft wurde, sondern ausschließlich um seine Fähigkeiten mit dem Lichtschwert zu verbessern, oder mit Marksman-H Kampf/Suchdrohnen, deren viele Düsen es dem Droiden erlaubten, unvorhersehbare Bewegungen zu vollziehen und mit einem eingebauten Blaster anzugreifen. Einer der wohl bedeutendsten Orte im Tempel war das Archiv, in dem Wissen in Form von Daten gespeichert war, das so enorm war, das man zu Zeiten der Klonkriege behaupten konnte, dass nirgends sonst in der Galaxis mehr Wissen lagerte. Die große Halle, die das Archiv bildete, war in zwei Ebenen unterteilt, die mit jeweils zwei Treppen an den Enden der Halle miteinander verbunden waren. Im gesamten Hallenbereich waren Archivregale angeordnet, die durch einen dazwischen verlaufenden Weg in zwei Reihen geteilt wurden. Primär diente der Weg den Jedi die unterschiedlichen Archive zu erreichen, allerdings fanden sich dort auch Tische und Computer, von denen aus ein jeder Jedi an Informationen gelangen konnte. Ein weiteres Merkmal des langen Weges waren die Büsten der Verlorenen Zwanzig, die in einem gleichmäßigen Abstand voneinander den Weg säumten. Am Ende jenes Flures befand sich eine rundliche Panzertür, die in die Holocron-Kammer führte. Mittels eines Machtschalters gelangten zugriffsberechtigte Jedi-Meister in die Kammer, in der nicht nur Kampfstrategien lagerten, sondern auch Informationen über machtsensitive Kinder, die eines Tages eine Jedi-Ausbildung genießen sollten. Zusätzlich fanden im Tempel viele Jedi eine Wohnstätte. Der Jedi-Meister Yoda beispielsweise hatte ein beschauliches Quartier, das schlicht eingerichtet war. Ebenfalls vorhanden, war ein Hangar, in dem mehrere Sternjäger der Jedi Platz fanden. Während der Klonkrieger landeten dort ebenfalls Kanonenboote, die die Jedi an die verschiedenen Raumhäfen brachten, von denen aus sie zu ihren Einsatzgebieten gebracht wurden. Eindrucksvoll für viele Besucher des Tempels waren vor allem die großen Säulen, die sich über mehrere Meter in die Höhe erstreckten und einen beachtlichen Umfang besaßen. In regelmäßigen Abständen voneinander entfernt, liefen die Stützen die langen breiten Wege entlang, die den Tempel durchzogen. Für Besucher des Tempels war ein Landepodest vor dem Haupteingang des Tempels vorgesehen, dessen rundlicher Körper über den Häuserschluchten thronte. Der Haupteingang selbst wurde jeweils links und rechts von jeweils drei goldenen Statuen dominiert, die die Gestalten von Jedi-Meistern zeigten. Nach der Zerstörung des Tempels über 3500 Jahre vor der Umstrukturierung der Republik, wurde der Eingang jedoch umgestaltet, sodass vier Wächter-Statuen am Eingang positioniert wurden. miniatur|links|Dachgarten des Tempels Das Dach des Tempels war weitläufig und groß, es diente vor allem als Übungsplatz und zu Versammlungszwecken. Viele Wege führten hinauf, meistens durch große Portale, welche in kurzen Treppen endeten. Verschiedenfarbige Fliesen mit unterschiedlichen Mustern zierten das Dach. Der Übungsplatz war geschmückt mit vielen Bäumen und Sträuchern, was man angesichts der Landschaft Coruscants wenig vermutete und das Ambiente des Tempels auffrischte. Der Mittelpunkt des Daches jedoch war ein alter, knorriger Baum, welcher im Zentrum der Terrasse stand. Dieser Baum stand in einer Senke und war durch einige Stufen erreichbar. Technik Jeder Turm des Tempels war mit hochtechnisierten Sender-Empfänger-Antennen ausgestattet, die äußerlich majestätischen Kronen ähnlich sahen. Von diesen Antennen aus konnte durch ein breites Spektrum von Übertragungsmethoden und unzähligen Frequenzen Kontakt zu jedem Jedi, auch auf entlegenen Planeten, aufgenommen werden. Dabei war vor allem die Beziehung von Energie des kosmischen Energiefeldes der Galaxis sowie die Isolation der elektromagnetischen Felder von Galactic City durch die Höhe der Türme bedeutend für eine störungsfreie Übertragung. Zu der technischen Ausrüstung des Tempels gehörte die hochentwickelte Holographie-Technologie, die Einzug in die meisten Bereiche des Tempels fand. Vor allen Dingen in den Besprechungs- und Tagungsräumen, die das Zentrum für die Missionsplanung darstellten, waren große Emittertische vorzufinden, die das Flottenverhalten oder theoretische Missionsszenarien aufzeigten. Als Schutz vor Eindringlingen waren jegliche Lüftungsschächte, die weit oberhalb der regulären Eingänge aus dem Gebäude mündeten, mit Sicherheitskraftfeldern gesichert, die unerwünschte Gäste nicht in den Tempel eindringen ließen. Von dort aus führten mehrere Ventilationsschächte in jeden Bereich der Tempelanlage – auch bis zur Holocron-Kammer oder der Kommunikationszentrale. Bedeutung rechts|thumb|250px|Der symbolträchtige Aufgang zum Tempel Für die Jedi bot der Tempel, der für sie in erster Linie einen Ort des spirituellen Wachstums darstellte, eine Vielfalt von Möglichkeiten. Erfahrene Jedi-Ritter und Meister meditierten in den dafür vorgesehenen ruhigen Räumen des Gebäudes, wogegen das umfangreiche Archiv der Jedi und die Bibliothek ein komplexes Studium der Macht sowohl für einen jungen Schüler als auch für erfahrene Jedi-Meister erlaubte. Zu den besonderen Orten im Tempel gehörten der Saal der Tausend Quellen und die Meditationskammer der Heilenden Kristalle des Feuers. In den verschiedenen Ratskammern vermochten die Jedi über anstehende Regierungsbeschlüsse oder Strategien zu debattieren. Als Anlaufstelle dienten hierzu der Rat des Ersten Wissens, Rat der Schlichtung, Rat der Neuordnung oder der Hohe Rat der Jedi. Der Tempel war zudem die Ausbildungsstätte von Jünglingen, die somit ihre ersten Erfahrungen mit der Macht sammelten, bevor sie zu einem Padawan wurden. Bis zu ihrem dreizehnten Lebensjahr stellte der Komplex auch gleichzeitig die Heimat der Jünglinge dar. Erst nachdem sie von einem Jedi-Ritter angenommen wurden, war es ihnen gestattet, den Tempelbezirk zu verlassen und Kontakt mit der Außenwelt aufzunehmen. Für die Coruscanti, die Bewohner Coruscants, war der Tempel ein Hort der Besinnung, da das Gebäude maßgeblich das Landschaftsbild im Umkreis mehrerer Kilometer beherrschte, was vor allem der ungewöhnlichen Bauweise und der enormen Höhe der Türme zu verdanken war. Obwohl die Bewohner Coruscants keinen Einblick in das Innere des Tempels bekamen, schätzten sie die Anwesenheit der Jedi in ihrer Heimat sehr. Geschichte Ära der Alten Republik Nachdem der frühere Jedi-Tempel auf Ossus zerstört wurde und dabei die Große Bibliothek verloren ging, wurde etwa 4.000 Jahre vor der Schlacht von Yavin ein neuer Tempel inmitten der Metropole von Galactic City errichtet. Die strategisch günstig gelegene Lage des Komplexes auf einem natürlichen Berggipfel verlieh dem Tempel eine starke Aura in der Macht. Im Laufe der Zeit wurde der Tempel rund um den Gipfel ausgebaut. Nach dem Jedi-Bürgerkrieg wurde die Verbannte nach Coruscant zurückbeordert, um im Tempel vor dem Hohen Rat Rechenschaft für ihre Taten abzulegen. Sie wurde daraufhin ins Exil geschickt.Knights of the Old Republic II – The Sith Lords Schlacht um Coruscant Im Jahr 3653 VSY beherbergte der Jedi-Tempel während des Großen Galaktischen Kriegs den Hauptcomputer der planetaren Verteidigung Coruscants. Dies machte ihn zum Hauptangriffsziel des Sith-Imperiums, das den Planeten kurzerhand angriff. Dazu drang der Sith-Lord Darth Malgus zusammen mit seiner Twi'lek-Gefährten gewaltsam in den Tempel ein und stellte sich dort mehreren Jedi. Kurze Zeit später durchbrach ein gekapertes republikanisches Shuttle die Außenwand des Tempels und bruchlandete in der Eingangshalle des Gebäudes, bis es, mehrere Säulen zerstörend, zum Stehen kam. Es zeigte sich, dass mehrere Sith innerhalb des Shuttles waren. Anschließend entbrannte ein Kampf zwischen den Jedi und Sith, den die Sith letztendlich für sich entscheiden konnten. Der Tempel wurde durch den Kampf so schwer beschädigt, dass die Republik, allein durch die wirtschaftliche Lage, nicht mehr imstande war das Gebäude aufzubauen. Daraufhin entschieden sich die Jedi wieder zu einer alten Jedi-Hochburg auf der Welt Tython zu gehen. Kalter Krieg Während des Kalten Krieges zwischen dem Sith-Imperium und der Galaktischen Republik machte sich der Held von Tython auf zum Jedi-Tempel, nachdem der Sith-Lord Tarnis dort mithilfe des ''Planetenfängers dem Planeten Schaden zufügen wollte. In etwa zur selben Zeit begab sich auch der Barsen'thor in das Gebiet, um mithilfe des Wissens der Noetikons ein antikes Heilritual zu erlernen, dass gegen die Seuche von Terrak Morrhage helfen sollte. Ära der Klonkriege Die Geschichte sollte jedoch zeigen, dass der Tempel wieder aufgebaut werden würde. Im Jahr 32 VSY wurde dem Hohen Rat der Jedi der junge Anakin Skywalker vorgestellt, der nach einer uralten Prophezeiung ein Auserwählter sein sollte. Mit dem Tod seines Meisters übernahm Obi-Wan Kenobi die Aufgabe Skywalker auszubilden. Zehn Jahre danach suchte der Jedi-Meister den Tempel auf, um in den Analyseräumen einen vergifteten Pfeil zu bestimmen, hatte damit jedoch kein Glück. Etwas später suchte er den Jedi-Meister Yoda auf, der gerade im Kartenraum einige Jünglinge trainierte. Hier entdeckte er, dass einige Daten aus dem Archiv des Tempels gelöscht worden waren, so auch Aufzeichnungen über einen Planet namens Kamino. Als im selben Jahr die Klonkriege ausbrachen, wurde der Tempel der zentrale Ort für die Koordination der Jedi-Generäle und deren Aufgabengebiete innerhalb der Großen Armee der Republik. Innerhalb dieses galaxisweiten Konflikts gelangte der Kopfgeldjäger Cad Bane durch den Sith-Lord Darth Sidious, der gleichzeitig den Obersten Kanzler Palpatine verkörperte, an die Pläne des Tempels. Der Duros sollte für den Sith-Lord ein Holocron besorgen, das die Namen von Kindern enthielt, die die Macht spürten. Bane sorgte dafür, dass Cato Parasitti, eine Clawdite, unbemerkt in der Gestalt des Jedi-Meisters Ord Enisence den Tempel betreten konnte. Von dort deaktivierte sie verschiedene Sicherheitsvorkehrungen des Tempels, damit der Kopfgeldjäger zusammen mit seinem persönlichen Droiden in das Gebäude eindringen konnte. Ahsoka Tano, die zu dieser Zeit aufgrund eines Fehlverhaltens Wachdienst im Tempel hatte, konnte die Gestaltwandlerin zwar überwältigen, doch gelang es Cad Bane in die Holocron-Kammer einzudringen und eines der Holocrons zu stehlen. Einige Zeit danach waren mehrere Jedi im Tempel an einer separatistischen Übertragung des Droiden-Generals Grievous zugegen, der die Festnahme Eeth Koths bekannt gab. Es gelang den Jedi jedoch das Ratsmitglied zu retten und nach Coruscant zurückzubringen. Zudem war der Tempel Schauplatz des Anschlag auf den Hangar des Jedi-Tempels. miniatur|rechts|Die versammelten [[Jedi in Yodas Vision.]] Später in den Klonkriegen kontaktierte der verstorbene Qui-Gon Jinn Großmeister Yoda. Nach einer Untersuchung in der Krankenstation des Tempels flüchtete der Meister mit seinem Abfangjäger aus dem Gebäude, um nach Dagobah aufzubrechen. Als der Jedi-Großmeister schließlich zu einer unidentifizierten Welt aufbrach um zu lernen, wie man nach dem Tod mit den Lebenden kommunizieren konnte, verfiel er in eine Vision, welche ihm von den Machtpriestern von einer unbekannten Welt gegeben wurde. Der Jedi-Meister fand sich in den Hallen des Tempels wieder, diese jedoch waren von der Order 66 vollständig verwüstet worden. Überall lagen Leichen toter Jedi umher, wie die von Mace Windu, Petro und die der im sterbenliegenden Ahsoka Tano, welche ihre letzten Worte an Yoda richtete bevor sie starb. Kurz darauf führte der Jüngling Katooni den Meister weg von diesem trostlosen Ort zu der Dachterrasse des Jedi-Tempels. Da die Klonkriege zu dieser Zeit noch nicht stattgefunden hatten, war der Ort noch immer ruhig und friedlich. Dieses Friedensideal Yodas sollte den Großmeister auf die Probe stellen, falls er sich seinen Glücksgefühlen hingab versagte er in der Prüfung. Auf der Terrasse waren viele Jedi versammelt, welche alle von Graf Dooku, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht zu den Sith übergelaufen war, aufgerufen wurden, sich unter den alten Baum zu stellen. Yoda jedoch blieb standhaft und entlarvte die Jedi und das Umfeld als Vision. Dadurch bestand er die Prüfung und durfte weiterreisen. Zerschlagung des Ordens und Folgezeit miniatur|rechts|Der Tempel nach der [[Order 66]] Im letzten Jahr der Klonkriege attackierte die Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme den Planeten Coruscant, mit dem Ziel den Obersten Kanzler zu entführen. Der Jedi-Tempel blieb daher von den Angriffen völlig unberührt. Einige Zeit später verfiel der junge Jedi Anakin Skywalker der Dunklen Seite der Macht und wurde der Schüler des Sith-Lords Darth Sidious. Dieser gab ihm den Auftrag in den Jedi-Tempel einzumarschieren und alle dortigen Jedi zu töten. Zusammen mit der 501. Legion machte sich der gefallene Jedi auf und betrat den Tempel, nachdem er den Torwächter ermordet hatte. Anschließend entbrannten heftige Kämpfe innerhalb der Tempelanlage, woraufhin mehrere bauliche Schäden verursacht wurden: Säulen stürzten um und die Jedi-Archive wurden nach einer erfolgreichen Kopierung von den Klonkriegern vollkommen vernichtet. Obwohl dutzende Jedi und Anwärter getötet wurden, gelang es einigen, so auch der Jedi-Meisterin Shaak Ti aus dem Tempel zu fliehen. Anschließend verließ Darth Vader den Tempel und hinterließ einige Klon-Truppen, die den zerstörten Tempel sicherten. Als ein Freund der Jedi machte sich Senator Bail Organa sofort auf, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Allerdings wurde er von einigen Klonen aufgehalten, die ihm den Zutritt zu dem Gebäude verwehrten. Nicht lange Zeit danach rief Palpatine zu einer Sondersitzung des Senats auf, eine Gelegenheit, die Obi-Wan Kenobi und Yoda nutzen, um in den Tempel zu gelangen. Es gelang beiden in die Kommunikationszentrale des Tempels zu gelangen und ein Signal einzuschleusen, das überlebenden Jedi untersagte zurück nach Coruscant zu kommen. Ein Quell der Macht Jedi-Gelehrte streiten sich über den Standort des ersten Tempels des Ordens und führen Coruscant, Jedha und Ossus ebenso an wie sagenhafte Welten wie Tython Ahch-To. Einig ist man sich aber, das der Tempel auf Coruscant auf einer natürlichen, den Coruscanti als heilig geltenden Erhebung erichtet wurde, einem Energiezentrum, das Machtnutzer zahlreicher Traditionen anzog. Der Fuß dieses nun verborgenen Berges birgt vergessene Höhlen und Schreine, die weiterhin ein reicher Quell der Macht sind. Obwohl der Orden mit dem Befehl Palpatines zerschlagen worden war und die überlebenden Jedi überall in der Galaxis verstreut waren, blieb der Tempel als Gebäude bestehen, selbst als die Republik in das Galaktische Imperium umgewandelt wurde. Einige Monate nach dem Ende der Klonkriege versuchten einige Jedi, darunter Roan Shryne, an Bord des Schiffes Drunk Dancer Zugriff auf die Archive des Tempels zu erhalten, allerdings wurden sie dabei von dem Imperium entdeckt und verfolgt.Dark Lord Im Jahr 2 VSY war der Tempel immer noch äußerlich intakt, wobei die schweren Schäden, die bei dem Angriff auf dem Tempel 19 VSY entstanden waren, weiterhin nicht beseitigt worden waren. Die Außenanlage und der Haupteingang wurden auch zu dieser Zeit von Sturmtruppen bewacht, die niemandem Zutritt gewährten. Zu dieser Zeit gelangte Galen Marek, Vaders geheimer Schüler, einige Male in den Tempel, um sich diversen Herausforderungen zu stellen. 4 NSY starben Palpatine und Anakin Skywalker über dem Waldmond Endor, was galaxisweit für augelassene Stimmung sorgte. Zu dieser Zeit existierte der Tempel auf Coruscant immer noch. Innen völlig ruiniert und verwüstet, äußerlich jedoch intakt, überstand der Tempel das Zeitalter des Imperiums. Unklar dagegen ist der Zeitpunkt und die Ursache seiner völligen Zerstörung. Luke Skywalker besichtigte während des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges den Tempel mit seiner Ehefrau und Tahiri Veila. Hier bekämpften sie den dunklen Jedi Lord Nyax. Nach dem Ende des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges und im Zuge des Wiederaufbaus Coruscants wurde ein neuer Tempel für den Neuen Jedi-Orden gebaut. Hinter den Kulissen *Im Spiel Battlefront II ist eine Mission spielbar, in der die Klonkrieger den Jedi-Tempel stürmen und erobern müssen. Hier kann der Spieler einen kleinen Teil des Tempels – das Archiv, Säulenhalle und Kommunikationsräume – erkunden. *Auch in den nicht kanonischen Spielen LEGO Star Wars – Das Videospiel und LEGO Star Wars – Die komplette Saga kann eine Mission gespielt werden, in der Yoda und Obi-Wan Kenobi in den Tempel eindringen und nach der Order 66 versuchen, eine Nachricht an überlebende Jedi zu senden. *Die Basis des Jedi-Tempels gleicht den monumentalen Ziggurat-Tempeln des alten Babylonischen Reiches, die solche Gebäude für ihre Gottheiten erbauen ließen. *Während des Drehs zu Die Rache der Sith entstand während des Angriffs auf den Tempel eine Szene, die zeigte, wie der von der Dunklen Seite der Macht ergriffene Anakin die meditierende Shaak Ti umbrachte. Die Szene ist nicht in die endgültige Fassung des Films eingebunden und daher nicht kanonisch, zumal Shaak Ti in The Force Unleashed auftaucht, das im Jahre 2 VSY angesiedelt ist. Trotz allem ist die Szene im Spiel LEGO Star Wars - Das Videospiel verwertet worden und zu sehen, als Obi-Wan Kenobi und Yoda die Holoaufzeichnungen betrachten, die im Computer des Tempels gespeichert sind. Quellen * * * * *''Knights of the Old Republic II – The Sith Lords'' * * * * * * *''Das Vermächtnis der Jedi'' *''Der letzte Jedi'' – Unterwelt *''Der letzte Jedi'' – Tod auf Naboo *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Aufstand der Rebellen *''Dunkles Nest'' – Die Königsdrohne *''Bedrohung des Friedens'' – Neuordnung der Galaxis *''Alle Welten und Schauplätze'' * *Trailer „Betrogen“ auf der Website von The Old Republic *Jedi-Orden auf der Website von The Old Republic }} Einzelnachweise }} bg:Джедайски храм en:Jedi Temple es:Templo Jedi fi:Jeditemppeli fr:Temple Jedi hu:Jedi-templom it:Tempio Jedi nl:Jedi Temple pt:Templo Jedi ru:Храм джедаев Kategorie:Orte Kategorie:Orte auf Coruscant Kategorie:Der Jedi-Orden Kategorie:Gebäude der Jedi Kategorie:Tempel Kategorie:Akademien Kategorie:Legends